


Be My Always

by Marziolf



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, super mini story, super wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marziolf/pseuds/Marziolf
Summary: A very soft story of young love that manages to blossom into something more.  You [The Reader] x FireLord!ZukoA super mini story.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

I was best friends with him, Zuko. I was always the one who wanted nothing more than his happiness. I watched the way he would look at his mother. I watched the way he craved the attention, love, and respect from his father. I watched as his face was burned by that very man and he was forced to leave the only home he knew. On a wild goose chase for the Avatar. Who, having been disappeared for 100 years, who was either a fantastic old man who would surely best Zuko in a fight or was an unknown bender being hidden from the world within the Water Nation. I even watched as a subtle crush developed between him and Mai. And though it hurt something deep within me, I was glad for him to find any joy he could... if only I knew.

I was just a maid. Which is what gave me many chances to associate with Zuko. He was always sort of hard, but he also had a tenderness buried within him that I just knew came from Ursa, his mother. She was a beautiful woman I miss her, too.

It has been years since I got to see Prince Zuko. I've been living my life as best I can within the Fire Nation. I always felt myself different from others. But... with what this Nation would have done to its own prince. I never did dare react. And then it finally started to be whispered, the Avatar was discovered and he was The Last Air Bender. Prince Zuko had decided he would take his entire life and focus entirely on just finding this Air Bender, the Avatar. For that is the only option he was given if he wanted his father back. But.. I do not know, I didn't really feel it could lead all so well.

.. What I don't like to think about, is the fact that when Prince Zuko was banished. I sort of was too. They didn't need his maid around anymore. So I was left to fend for myself, I've found my way. But sometimes I can't help but worry he has not found his way. I miss him often. I miss him... so very often.

Prince Zuko is now Fire Lord Zuko. I really can't believe this and yet, that's how it is now. My old charge as a maid is now the Fire Lord. I was there I saw him, standing alongside who I now know was the Avatar. They must have become fast friends. I always knew Zuko had it within himself to be a good person. To be the change we as a Nation needed. My eyes, golden, filled with the smallest of tears as I saw this. But I felt more than bittersweet bliss for his coronation. When I saw him with her. It appeared, Mai was on his arm now. She would make a fine Fire Lady. But I was still sad.

Probably, something that touched me the most about it was seeing him be so very happy. I was so very happy for him, but it still hurt. What about those moments we had when we were younger, too? I'd been with the Fire Nation since I was little... we grew up together, in that way that the kids of Royal Family Service People do.. I remember.

My mind drifted off to that time.....

Zuko all those years ago I heard him singing. And I knew the song.. 

Pretty, red flower under the sun

Give it to her for she's the one

Then she'll wear it in her lovely hair

This pretty, red flower just for her

This bright red flower, this bright red flower

Sitting so pretty in her hair

Like it could bloom and sway away

Shining and sparkling like the sun

Pretty, white flower under the moon Give it to him for he's the one

Then he'll wear it on his loving heart

This little, white flower just for him Gentle, white flower, gentle white flower

Sitting so pretty on his heart

Like it could bloom and sway away

Shining and shimmering like the moon

Shining and shimmering like the moon

I'd been unable to resist the urge to end up joining his voice, and when he caught me I had ended up feeling so very embarrassed. But Zuko had just sort of laughed lightly. I think he felt at ease with me, back then. I guess hearts a pretty fickle and only some childhood crushes become anything much else or more. But it became an adorable game. Where he would give me a red flower sometimes. And I'd pluck a white flower and leave it when I made his Royal Bed at night. He'd quietly sing when he'd pass it to me, 

"This pretty, red flower just for her .." And I'd always have to respond,

"This little, white flower just for him Gentle, white flower, gentle white flower...... But not until this night, this morning it shall come." Because he'd always catch me off guard, which is what lead to me instead placing it on his pillow at night.

Suddenly I was snapped from my memories, we were just a couple of kids having fun together. There was never anything to it.

It had been so many years again. And I had set myself in a field of flowers. It was beautiful here, and unfortunately for me, I had never found a new love. Or any love for that matter, it was always him I guess. Young love doesn't die, for me at least. Until I saw him, while I was out. 

Fire Lord Zuko was just across the way. It had been so long - should I speak? Should I- I decided against it, and I turned and ran. But. This made him notice me.

"[name]" He suddenly called and I had to turn around, I had to face him. It surprised me to see he was running towards me now. And I was about to gasp but somehow I ended up in a pile in the flowers with him on top of me. "I. I. I. I can't believe it's you. I can't believe I'm seeing you again." this wasn't even a Zuko I knew, one who would attack me with a tackle hug. What surprised me even more, was when he said. 

"I'm so sorry." I tilted my head and wriggled.

"Let me up please."

"I am sorry." He looked at me, and I saw the shining of tears in his eyes. What was he even doing out here?

"I don't even have a flower to give you this time.. but in this field of flowers. I need you to know. I didn't forget you."

"I was just your maid Zuk- Fire Lord."

"No. You were something else. You were my first friend. Without wanting anything without convenience you were there for me... and, maybe when I gave you those flowers. I should have finished the song."

"We were so young.."

"Give it to her for she's the one.... I should have realized." Now, he smiled at me and I felt myself lean into him. He kissed me so softly. And that was suddenly that.


	2. Fluffy Bonus HeadCanons

\- Zuko sometimes just looks at you because he can't believe you're back in his life

\- He puts so many flowers in your hair now SO MANY. You're a garden

\- He knew he loved you, in hindsight, when he realized he sang with you.

\- Constantly hugging you from the back right around ya waist. Zuko like's to hug you. But only you. Seriously, you bring out the best in him. After he became a better him from personal growth

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics are English version of.. unfortunately a song title I can not say in Japanese;


End file.
